Falling Stars
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: It was just small things at first. Just small... mundane things like forgetting to wash the dishes, forgetting where the house key was put, forgetting to turn off the shower and forgetting the schedule. It was typical one Victor Nikiforov.


It was just small things at first. Just small... mundane things like forgetting to wash the dishes, forgetting where the house key was put, forgetting to turn off the shower and forgetting the schedule. It was typical Victor Nikiforov.

 _ **When you forget me**_  
 _ **When you don't remember my name**_  
 _ **Not even a memory**_  
 _ **Somewhere in the back of your brain**_

One Yuuri Katsuki would nudge his husband and reminded him all of this things as he chucklings as he look at Victor's face slowly morphed into that of remembering as he would rush to do it.

As he stared at Victor's back when the man turned, he can't really hide the worried from his eyes.

Yet when Victor came back, smiling, all of that worried immediately replaced with love and happiness as they went for their daily routine.

Victor Nikiforov is sometimes forgetful but never towards the person he held close in his circle.

Never

 _ **You tell me it's not possible,**_  
 _ **No way that we could break**_  
 _ **But nothing is illogical,**_  
 _ **Believe me**_

But after Makkachin dies of old age, it became worst and very palpable that Yuuri felt like his heart being gripped so tightly, making him hard to breathe as he stands beside his beloved and... and gently, calmly reminded Victor that their Makkachin was no more.

Then Victor's smile would dissapear from his face.

The lines that are decorating his face and he become older and older would be very visible and the crystal tears would fall from his eyes as his memories of burying his Makkachin, his very loyal companion, his partner before his Yuuri came crashing into his life would come rushing into his head.

Hands trembling slightly as Victor pull his Yuuri into a hug. A hug that he desperately needed so that he can feels the warmth and the soothing heartbeat of his partner.

So that he knows that he is not alone.

 _ **The world is turning,**_  
 _ **And time keeps on lingering on**_  
 _ **The sun will be burning**_  
 _ **Eventually, you will be gone**_

And this scenario would be repeated for countless of times more like a broken tape yet Yuuri keep reminding himself to be strong.

For Victor. For him. For them.

Over years, both retired figure skating and they had decided to move into a rural area near the sea. It was serene, not being surrounded with medias and reporter because of how popular they both are.

The other sometimes visit them with Yurio being the most frequent but then, it was getting less and less. Though it was kinda lonely without them, they both knew that the other also have their own life to live.

So most of the time, it was just the two of them, living their domestic life just like any other day.

Then, Victor forgets and forget and forget.

So Yuuri reminds and remind and remind him.

Until one day, he asks a question that struck Yuuri to the core.

 _"Who are you?"_

The gentle breeze didn't have its warm anymore, the bright sun was covered by the cloud and the bouquet of sunflower in Yuuri's hands seems to wilt as the seconds pass by. It was as if death and doom had passed over.

Yuuri was stuck inside a bubble, can't breathe, can't move... Can't believe what he had just heard.

 _NoNoNoNoThisIsANightmareNoNoNoNo_

He really really _really_ wished that this is a nightmare, that he will wake up and Victor would be there with him, for him. That Victor didn't just FORGET him.

 _ **When it's all said and done**_  
 _ **I'll be just a speck in the galaxy**_  
 _ **Floating far away by gravity**_

But then, the reality decided to be impatient and poked Yuuri's bubble of thoughts and bring him back to the present. To the truth.

-x-

Victor looked at the standing Japanese man in front of him. The man hasn't yet to answer his question of who he is but Victor can't help but noticed how the man's grips on the bouquet of sunflower tighten and shaking slightly, how the man had tensed at his question.

 _IdiotVictorYouHadHurtHim_

 _ApologiseToHimAndComfortHim_

 _HugHimProtectHimCherishHim_

The silver haired man bites inside of his cheek at his own inner voice. His body almost moved automatically the second he noticed the damage that had been done by his question but he holds himself still.

 _'I don't... Know him..'_

 _'Why should I do that for someone that I don't know?'_

He questioned himself. Or was it a lame excuse for his own confused self?

 _ **I'll always love you**_  
 _ **Oh, believe it or not**_  
 _ **Baby, that's not enough to, not enough to stop these...**_

Victor tilts his head a bit to indicate that he is still waiting for an answer and he felt very very bad when he saw how forced that smile appeared on the man's face.

He... really didn't like that smile. Not one bit.

-x-

As Victor tilt his head, motioning that he is still waiting for Yuuri's answer, he can't help but let out a painful smile at Victor.

He took a step forward and hand Victor the bouquet of sunflower. The silver haired man just takes it awkwardly. Just when the sunflowers were secured in Victor's hands, Yuuri immediately raised up his right hand and flicked Victor's forehead.

Then man stumbled a back a bit in surprise with a small _'Ow'_ as he gently rubbed his hand on the sore spot.

Victor looked at Yuuri and pouted, "Oww, why did you do that?"

 _'Because you forget about me'_

"Because you don't remember me, baka Victor"

At this, Yuuri had put both of his hands on his waist and Victor gulped at that.

"Uhh, well, I'm always forgetful so maybe you can remind me?" Victor suggested as he searches all through his memories of this person but none came into his mind. He.. Really didn't remember this man.

Victor can't help but avert his eyes away from the man when his question makes him flinch and tensed. He feels really guilty about that but he needs to know what he had forgotten. The man let out a sigh.

Their eyes meet

"This is why Yurio always shouts at you for forgetting things." Victor pouted even more at that and Yuuri's smile is less forced b that.

"Yurio is always like that.." The silver haired man countered in defence and Yuuri feels a bit at ease that Victor actually remembered Yurio.

'He forgets only me then...'

 _ **Tell me it's not possible**_  
 _ **No way that we could break**_

It's more of a curse than a blessing

Yuuri looked at Victor's eyes. The beautiful pair of marine coloured eyes always enchanted him. Always.

 _'I'm your husband. Your vozlyublennaya'_

 _ **Like falling stars**_  
 _ **Like crashing cars**_

"I'm your best friend and your rival when we compete in figure skating." Yuuri wondered how the lie had smoothly come out of hid mouth. How the tears hadn't spilt yet.

 _'Be strong Yuuri. Be strong for both of you.'_

And Victor?

Victor accepted that lie without a second thought and Yuuri's heart cracked a bit more.

 _ **Like falling stars over your head**_  
 _ **We were bound to burn out,**_  
 _ **Just like crashing cars**_  
 _ **I'll never get over you, never over you,**_  
 _ **'Cause you are so**_  
 _ **Beautiful**_

- _Конец_ -

Falling Stars by David Archuleta

Thank you for reading! *give out tissues*

Do leave a review in your way out!

-SKY-


End file.
